


Slow Ride

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Alpha Clark Kent and Omega Bruce Wayne [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intersex Bruce, Intersex Omegas, M/M, MPREG SEX, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, marital sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gives Clark a titty fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and smut all around.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Title taken from "Slow Ride" by Foghat
> 
> I'm still in that phase. 
> 
> I hope I get hired at the job I'll be applying in.

Before the baby, Bruce had always liked it when Clark was fast, and a little rough with him. He liked it when Clark pulled all the way out, then slam it all back in. He liked it when they tried all the positions they could do. He liked it when Clark would hold him down and give him several orgasms from play before even getting to penetrate him, making him a tired, shivering, soaking wet mess, and even more sensitive and prone to vocalizing his pleasure.

He didn’t know Clark had that fetish, or maybe he just learned how to tug an omega’s tendencies to procreate, but secretly loved it when Clark talked dirty to him. How he wouldn’t stop fucking him until he was sure a child sat in Bruce’s belly, how he’d keep his cunt plugged up and full of his cum, and make him stout and plump with their baby.

Now, like everybody else in the house, Clark was so at awe with his size—with the little difference that his husband more of obsessed than at awe. Clark couldn’t seem to take his hands off of him, his protective husband always hovering behind him and assisting in almost everything he thought could possibly hurt his mate and unborn child. His boys were pretty much the same, constantly nearby (mostly to ask if they could have feel or see the baby moving under his skin), waiting for an opportunity to hand him a fan if he felt hot, a glass of water if thirsty, a chair and a massage offer if his feet and back hurt, or to render some aid if he needed to climb the stairs, or on a lengthy walk through the manor.

Even Ma and Pa (especially Ma), who he insisted to stay for the remainder of the term, hovered over him. She made sure he was always comfortable, especially with his clothes. And Bruce told fashion to fuck off because the kid was growing so fast a pair of pants he asked Alfred to alter the night before didn’t even fit the next day. With that, looking good was thrown out the window, and since Bruce rarely left the house now, he’d taken a liking to 1800s French nightgowns for men. Those were hella comfortable. And then he was _convinced_ that Alfred and Ma had superpowers because suddenly he had seven gowns, one for each day of the week.

Bruce, though he enjoyed his pregnancy for the most part, didn’t exactly like being a little over thirty pounds overweight, not being able to see his feet, and being unable to do a lot of things himself (he hated how he can’t get out of a chair alone). Bruce had said goodbye to infinite orgasms from foreplay were no more, since they came from when Clark was too busy being gentle in fucking him. Now, in bed, when Clark was whispering filthy words into his ears, kissing his neck, and stroking his belly, all his petty insecurities were washed away, and he was a very satisfied omega being taken care of by his alpha.

Leslie even offered to check Bruce as often as possible to see if they could continue whatever they were doing in the bedroom given Bruce’s craving for sex. Everything was going well, and she said there wasn’t anything hindering them from intimacy, which meant yes, he could still have some mind-blowing sex before the baby made his grand entrance.

With his due date fast approaching, he was just as horny as he was earlier into his term, but even more sensitive, and Clark slowed down so significantly, every stroke sent electricity up and down every nerve. Clark, as he was before the baby, was also just as enthusiastic in whispering obscenities as he kissed his neck, about keeping him bred and full, and heavy with child. Bruce thought that was hot and terrifying at the same time. Logically, that was unwise. But every bit of the omega in him wanted it, too.

He also never thought it was possible to be horny and miserable at the same time. His chest was definitely larger, and he was literally so full, tender and leaking. His nipples were hard, perky; his areolas, like his nipples, were larger and darker. Usually, he’d just ignore the colostrum and let it leak on its own. But Clark had planned different approach with it.

* * *

 

Dick had offered to take Jason and Tim out for a movie, and Alfred offered to take Ma and Pa out to dinner. The house was quiet.

Except maybe for the soft moans coming out of Bruce as Clark lightly and carefully ran his hands all over the soft skin and curves of his mate’s beautifully bred body. The massage oil helped his hands slide easily over Bruce’s neglected cock, the supple skin of his engorged breasts, and the taut, stretched skin of his belly. Bruce’s navel had turned inside out, and his protruding stomach felt heavy in Clark’s palms.

Straddled on Clark’s groin, sitting on pseudo-alpha’s cock, looking pained, Bruce loved the burn, stretch and feeling of Clark’s prick inside him. “Clark,” Bruce gasped as Clark, who was on his back on the bed, resumed slowly moving his hips up in short cants, making the omega bounce lightly on the bed.

“What is it?” Clark paused.

“That…” Bruce breathed, “Feels really good…” he swallowed, then made a big exhale.

“Something wrong?” Clark asked, moving his hands up and down Bruce’s slippery thighs.

Bruce winced, then let out a pained and pleasured choke from shifting his position slightly on Clark’s cock. “Just…so heavy…” he answered.

“Do you want me from behind?” Clark continued with massaging Bruce’s thighs, then went up to his hips. “You’ll be more comfortable with all the weight vertically off you,” he didn’t wait for Bruce’s consent to change positions. What mattered was Bruce’s comfort.

Carefully, he lifted Bruce off of him, and positioned him gently on his knees on the floor, his arms and hands leaning on the edge of the bed. Moonlight from the open windows poured over them, casting light on Bruce’s back where a thin layer of sweat shimmered.

“Comfy?” Clark put his hands on Bruce’s hips, then moved them down to Bruce’s ass to knead the soft mounds of flesh.

“Yeah,” Bruce nodded. “I really don’t like this position, though,”

“Comfort has to be number one, remember?” Clark slowly slid back into Bruce’s waiting, flushed, hot cunt, enjoying the way the nether lips parted and hugged his cock so perfectly.

Bruce moaned and grabbed one of his butt cheeks to give Clark a little more view. “Fuck,” he cursed when Clark slowly pulled back and pushed in. “Fuck,” he said louder, “Yes, keep going!”  

Unlike the short moderately fast cants he gave Bruce earlier on the bed, Clark was now giving Bruce slow, long strokes. There were a few moments of continuous cursing from Bruce, then he suddenly gasped, “Clark!” which made Clark stop.

Clark had always thought of him first, which always made the omega in him beam with pride that he had such a caring and attentive alpha. But that wasn’t fair. He wanted to be fair with him, and that meant he had to take care of him, too.

“Pull out and get up,” said Bruce before Clark could say anything. "I want to suck you off,”

Clark looked stunned, but did as Bruce asked and pulled out, making Bruce’s natural lubrication thinly string and drip onto the carpet.

Bruce turned around and Clark got to his feet. He took a hold of the hard member and licked the tip. “Know why I like riding you, even if it’s…” he put the whole of cock’s head into his mouth, then pulled away with an obscene pop.

This was doing wonders for Clark’s fantasies. He’d always wanted to see Bruce giving him a blowjob while still all plump and full. “Even if it’s…?” he repeated dumbly as he winced at the overwhelming sensations.

Bruce stroked his cock, looking up at him with a mischievous smile. “Even if it’s getting a little more uncomfortable as I get larger, and each time we do it?”

Clark swallowed. “Why?” he asked bravely.

 “Because,” he licked the underside of Clark’s cock from base to tip, then took the head into his mouth once again, circling it with his tongue several times before licking Clark’s slit. Again he pulled away with a filthy pop.

“Because?” Clark panted, suppressing the need to grab Bruce’s hair.

“Because I know how much you love it when…” Bruce tried to take as much of Clark’s cock into his mouth without making himself gag, and withdrew to speak. “You see my tits bounce and leak,” he stroked him slowly then massaged his balls. “When you can touch my stomach, and trace the dark line with your fingers from my navel to my chest, then cup my breasts,” Bruce’s lips smirked around Clark’s dick.

Clark shivered, and all of a sudden blurted out, “I want to fuck your tits!” he turned red and quickly put his hand over his mouth.

“I know,” said Bruce smugly, “They’re a bit too small for a titty fuck,” he pressed a nipple to Clark’s cock and squeezed it to make his milk drip onto it.

“Please,” Clark said desperately.

“But I’ll try my best,” Bruce brought Clark’s cock between his breasts, and with both hands pushed the soft mounds to the center in attempt to imitate the snug fit of a cunt.

“Bruce!” Clark breathed heavily as he moved his hips. “Bruce, oh my God, you’re such a slut—”

“Yeah?” Bruce grinned up at him. His breasts started leaking, wetting his hands and Clark’s cock with the yellowish sticky fluid. His own cock was steadily pouring out small amounts of cum while his cunt was constantly secreting his natural lubricant. It looked like he could have spilled a bottle of lube onto the carpet.

“Yes!” exclaimed Clark. “Bruce…fuck—I’m going to cum,”  

“Where do you want to cum?” asked Bruce, “On my tits? My face?”

“In your pussy!” Clark almost yelled. “In your pussy, please, I want to cum there!”

“You want to fill it to the brim and plug it up?”

“YES!” he answered frantically.

Bruce stopped and turned around, and spread his pussy lips, and Clark got down on his knees plunged in without second thought. Clark grabbed a hold of his hips, and fucked him with as much control as he could muster.

With a few thrusts, Clark released, and Bruce too came, dousing Clark and the carpet with fluids and his semen. Bruce shook as he held tightly onto the sheets, letting out chokes and gasps as his orgasm tore through him. Clark’s hot cum flooded his cunt, and he stayed sheathed inside Bruce until he was sure he was done.

Spent, Clark stumbled onto his ass on the carpet, panting. “You are so evil…”

Bruce tried to catch his breath first before getting up to lie down on his side on the bed. He rubbed his belly. “But you liked it,”

“You bet I liked it,” said Clark, finally getting some air back into him. “I’ve never come so hard in my life,” he got up and took a few sheets of Kleenex from the tissue box on the bedside table, and cleaned Bruce out. He kissed his shoulder as he positioned himself behind Bruce to spoon him. “You okay?” he asked.

“I know that you have this fantasy of relieving me of my milk when it becomes too much,” said Bruce, “You are not allowed to feed from me, Clark. Law of supply and demand. If the baby feeds, then you get some of your own, of course there’s going to be more of it!”

Clark blushed and inwardly admitted that he was busted. It was worth a shot fantasizing about it. “Of course, but I’m going to be jealous that he gets those pretty tits all to himself,”


	2. Chapter 2

“You okay?” Dick asked Bruce as he, Jason and Tim entered the kitchen for a second breakfast after a game of basketball in the backyard.

“Where was Clark going?” asked Tim, taking the carton of milk from the fridge. “Saw him leave early this morning,”

Jason snatched the carton from him. “Thanks!” he opened it up and took a gulp.

“HEY!” Tim frowned.

“Master Jason, your coffee privileges are suspended for a week,” said Alfred as he placed some toast, cereal bowls, pancakes, and bacon and eggs on the breakfast nook table, and a mug of warm milk for Bruce.

Alfred went back behind the counter and started making more pancakes and frying more eggs and bacon.

Jason expressed his objection to the decision with a loud groan.

“Ha,” Tim grinned at him smugly as he poured some milk into a glass.

Bruce, who was sitting at the breakfast table, looked tired and miserable as he rubbed his distended belly. He winced. “Off to save the world, maybe,” he took the mug and sipped the warm, sweet drink. Last night was so tiring, he felt like he’d had his fill of sex for the next few years.

“Maybe?” Dick repeated, joining Bruce at the table. Tim sat beside Dick and served himself some eggs and toast.

“Since when do you not know where he goes?” Jason sat beside Tim and filled his plate with pancakes and smothered them with syrup and not bothering with butter.

“Since I became too damn tired to care and wake up at the ass crack of dawn to ask him,” Bruce bit into a piece of toast. “I’m carrying his child—I shouldn’t be asking where he’s going, he should be _telling_ me,” he said crankily.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” said Dick.

Tim elbowed him with a glowering stare, warning that Bruce’s mood might go farther downhill.

“So what’s got you in a bad mood?” Jason shoved a slice of stacked pancakes into his mouth, and drank from Tim’s glass.

“I’m going to hit you if you don’t stop doing that!” said Tim petulantly.

“What’s got me in a bad mood?” Bruce repeated incredulously. “What’s got me in a bad mood? _Everything_!” Bruce scowled so hard, Clark could probably hear it. “I haven’t seen my feet in weeks! I have tits a cup larger when I didn’t have any to begin with, I can’t stop fucking leaking and I’m huge and I’m tired of being fat and I am so going to castrate Kal—”

“Oh, boy, here we go,” said Dick as he and his brothers felt like sinking into their chairs. When Clark’s Kryptonian name was dropped, Bruce meant business.

“When he comes back from whichever circle of Hell he came from—”

“Hey!” Clark entered the room with a bright smile and a bag of food that smelled ridiculously good. He set it down in front of Bruce. “Thought you might like some ramen! I flew by Sri Lanka for a tsunami alert after a small earthquake, then thought you’d like some ramen from that tiny store in Japan you liked so much,”

“Oh my God, I love you, come here,” he pulled Clark’s tie and kissed him.

All three young men rolled their eyes, and Alfred grabbed a mug from the cupboard to pour Clark some coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> /hides in a cave.


End file.
